1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical rotating machine, and more particularly to an electrical rotating machine, for use in a vehicle, having a motor generator and a control section structured in an integrated manner.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there has been an electrical rotating machine, in which: switching elements constituting a part of an inverter are fixed onto a bottom plate of an inverter case; the bottom plate constitutes a heat sink of the switching elements; and a resin cover is provided on the external side of the heat sink (see FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent No. 4123436, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
Additionally there has been disclosed an assembly of electronic components for an electrical rotating machine in which a heat sink, an electronic module, a signal interconnection piece, and a power interconnection piece are disposed outside a bracket in a layered manner, and are entirely covered with a cover (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-543262, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2).
In the case of the electrical rotating machine having the motor generator and the control section structured in an integrated manner, the control section needs to be protected mechanically as well as electrically. Particularly, when the control section is arranged outside a bracket, safety measures against collision needs to be devised, and to secure safety at the time of collision, a reinforced cover or the like is required to cover the inverter section. In above Patent Document 1, although the cover and the heat sink are provided, there is no switching element provided between the cover and the heat sink, which causes a problem of insufficient strength.
Further, the components disclosed in above Patent Document 2 are merely covered with a resin or metal cover, and the cover is not as strong as a bracket. Thus, to secure safety against collision, the cover needs to be made thicker, or the material of the cover needs to be changed, for example.